Something Witchy This Way Comes
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: What if Antonia had a sister? One that was wanted desperately by the vampires? She is taken from her prison and being used by two vampires. Two very familiar vampires. REVIEWS PLEASE! Be sure to reread, added some chapters!
1. Terésa's Broken Life

**Summary:**

What if Antonia had a sister? One that was wanted desperately by the vampires? She is taken from her prison and being used by two vampires. Two very familiar vampires.

**Pairings:**

OFC/Pam, OFC/Eric, OFC/Godric, Eric/Sookie

**Main Characters:**

Eric Northman, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, Godric, Antonia, Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

**Terésa's POV:**

I remember my life in Spain, it was a beautiful existence. I was a witch after all, a powerful one, of the necromancers. My sister was Antonia Gavilán and I was Terésa Gavilán. I was the older sister, even though it seemed like Antonia was because she takes care of everything. We used to be so beautiful, until the vampires destroyed everything, took everything from us. They had us locked in a prison, awaiting to be killed. I think the only reason they truly wanted to kill us was because we alone had the power to end their lives. No vampire likes a human having the control, so they were going to burn us at the stake. They raped and tormented us for the days that we were in our prison, but the night before we were to be killed, a pair of vampires came. They were slightly different than the others, although I couldn't quite place it. They made it into my cell, eying me curiously. I was extremely terrified but there was no way I would let that be known to these two vampires. The brunette was no more than a mere child, he looked to be a teenager, but I knew what he was instantly. Even looking to be innocent, I knew I should be careful. The small brunette one approached me, grabbing my face roughly, "Would you like to be free of this prison, child?"

I was sixteen, no child at all, and the fact that this puny vampire thought he could call me such infuriated me. I hissed, "I am no child, and I don't want your damn help."

The boy chuckled at me, "You are quite amusing for a human, you do realize I could crush you or drain you...easily...right?"

I laughed back at him, "I am aware and I don't fear you." I was a witch damn it, I feared no one. Being a necromancer made me that way, I could do any spell to be rid of any foe, and that included vampires.

He slammed me against the ground and pinned me underneath him, "You should fear me." He was trying to scare me, but it wasn't going to work, I refused to act afraid.

I spat at him. His blonde companion laughed at me, "You certainly are taking her insolence well, father." This couldn't be his actual father, they looked much too different, this had to be the blonde ones maker.

The brunette said, "I am trying to be level headed, but this wench is greatly trying my patience I mean we do somewhat need her."

I squirmed underneath him and saw his fangs pop out, "Do not do that, child, or you won't like what happens as a result."

I froze, what had he meant by that. I heard Antonia calling out to me, but I was afraid to answer her back, I didn't want this pair going after her. I did what a big sister should do, I protected by baby sister by remaining silent. I just lay stiff underneath the brunette as he said, "We are going to need you to come with us. We are in desperate need of a witches help."

I laughed at him like he was insane, "You threaten me and want me to help you? What is to stop me from killing you?"

The boy said, "One of us turns you and commands you not to."

I gasped at him as I began to struggle underneath him, "You intend to turn me?"

The boy smirked, "Yes, that way I can control you. I love this fight you are giving, but it is useless." He suddenly leaned down and slowly licked my neck, "I did warn you if you squirmed like that under me, what would happen to you."

I began to beg, "Please, don't do this, I can't be a vampire, please."

He had very easy access to my neck since he was still on top of me. He ignored my pleas as he slammed his teeth into my neck and I screamed in pain, trying to get him away from me. It hurt like fucking hell. After he almost sucked me dry, he slit his wrist and handed it to me, I fought at first, but he slammed his blood against my lips, and I couldn't help but drink. Then he broke my chains and carried me out of my prison, Antonia steadily calling to me. I would miss my sister, but I would never be able to see her again.

The brunette carried me to a spot in the woods, where a dirt hole was dug. He placed me in it and climbed in with me. I was confused as the blonde began to bury us. What the hell was happening? We spent the night in the grave and the next night, I was being pulled out of our dirt bed. I blinked a lot and looked at the two, "Okay, I have done everything you have wanted, now I want any explanation."

The boy smiled, "I am Godric, I am now your maker. I wish for you to help us in a search for a very old vampire, I want you to help my progeny get revenge on him."

I nodded, very fucking confused. Then I looked towards the blonde, "And who the hell are you?"

He slammed me to the ground, "Don't you dare raise your voice to me, child, I am your elder by many many years. I will not stand for disrespect. I am Eric though, if you must know."

I was still under him, slightly afraid for my life, these two certainly were a testy bunch. I just nodded, I wouldn't apologize and I certainly didn't want to piss him off any more.

Godric spoke angrily to Eric, "Let her up now!"

He nodded as he let me up, but his eyes not leaving me. I didn't understand at all why they were so interested in me, my sister was probably more powerful than I was, so why me?

Godric leaned towards me and asked, "And who are you, my dear?"

I was afraid as I said, "I am Terésa Gavilán."

He smiled at me and almost seemed to be admiring me as I leaned against a tree, watching the other two.

The following days, I was taught to be a vampire. I could feel my sister's death and it pained me greatly, but I couldn't run off without them being angry with me and possibly hurting me.


	2. Godric's View of Terésa

**Chapter 2**

**Godric's POV:**

Running into that prison, the girl's intoxicating smell hit me. She smelled amazing and I had to fight to control myself, no human had ever affected me in such a way. I knew that if I was acting this way, then my progeny, Eric, was feeling similarly. I could see his hands flicking, itching to drink from the child. The girl looked terrified of us, but she made no move to get away, even though she was shackled.

I could sense her staring at me, almost as if trying to register whether a vampire that looked like a child was worthy of being scared of. I asked her, "Would you like to be free of this prison, child?"

She seemed offended by what I had said to her, it made me laugh inwardly. She hissed at me with such venom in her words, "I am no child and I don't want your damn help."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud as she said those words, "You are quite amusing for a human, you do realize I could crush you or drain you...easily...right?"

She actually laughed at me, I felt my fangs wanting to grow in my anger. The urge was even stronger as she spoke, "I am aware and I don't fear you."

She had a pride in her that even surpassed by child's. I guess being a witch had made her fearless, even though she could still easily be killed, she was still in a human body. I couldn't control my actions after her words, my anger winning out. I jumped on her and slammed her to the ground, whispering, "You should fear me."

She was pinned underneath me, and her face started to slightly show her fear, but then she spit at me. My child began to laugh slightly, "You certainly are taking her insolence well, father."

I knew I was, I wanted this woman, no matter what she did to piss me off right now. I turned to Eric, "I am trying to be level headed, but this wench is greatly trying my patience I mean we do somewhat need her."

As I was speaking to my child, the girl under me began to squirm trying to get away. Her body was rubbing against all the right spots on mine, and I felt my fangs pop out in arousal. I couldn't stop them that time, "Do not do that, child, or you won't like what happens as a result."

She looked confused after that, and I laughed slightly at her confusion. I wanted nothing more than to slam more than one part of me into her, but I had to retain control. I wanted her body connected to mine and my fangs in her throat, but the more I thought about it, the more I began to lose my control.

I could hear someone calling to the girl, but the girl remained silent. The one calling her must have been someone dear to her, she was trying to protect her from us. The constant calling of this girl, of Terésa, was what snapped me out of my sensual thoughts.

I said, "We are going to need you to come with us. We are in desperate need of a witches help."

She laughed at me like I was insane, "You threaten me and want me to help you? What is to stop me from killing you?" She apparently did not like the idea of having to help us, we had known a witch would be like this.

I was angered by her laughing at us, she always seemed to be, just to keep herself from showing her fear. I said, "One of us turns you and commands you not to."

She seemed greatly offended that I had said we were going to turn her. A witch as a vampire would be an amazing thing. She gasped at me and began to struggle underneath me again, "You intend to turn me?"

I smirked at her, "Yes, that way I can control you. I love this fight you are giving, but it is useless." I suddenly leaned down and slowly licked her neck, "I did warn you if you squirmed like that under me, what would happen to you."

She began to beg, I hated when people begged. It was such a weak thing to do, and this girl was anything but weak. She pleaded, "Please, don't do this, I can't be a vampire, please."

I had very easy access to her neck since I was still on top of her. I ignored her pleas as I slammed my teeth into her neck and she screamed in pain, trying to get me away from her. God she tasted amazing, I thought I was going to lose all my control after sinking my fangs into her. I knew I was hurting her, but I really couldn't stop myself presently. After I almost sucked her dry, I slit my wrist and handed it to her, she fought at first, but I slammed my blood against her lips, and she couldn't help but drink. As she drank my blood all those devious thoughts came back again, I wanted this woman under me and naked more than I had ever wanted anything before. Then I broke her chains and carried her out of the prison, the other girl steadily calling to her.

I carried her to a spot in the woods, where a dirt hole was dug. I placed her in it and climbed in with her. She was confused as Eric began to bury us. We spent the night in the grave and the next night, I climbed out of the dirt hole and was awaiting her. After a few more minutes I saw her hand pop out and I pulled her out of our dirt bed. She blinked a lot and looked at the Eric and I, "Okay, I have done everything you have wanted, now I want any explanation."

I smiled at her, "I am Godric, I am now your maker. I wish for you to help us in a search for a very old vampire, I want you to help my progeny get revenge on him."

She nodded, but I could still tell she was very fucking confused. Then she looked towards Eric, "And who the hell are you?"

He slammed her to the ground, "Don't you dare raise your voice to me, child, I am your elder by many many years. I will not stand for disrespect. I am Eric though, if you must know." I did not approve of how Eric had just treated her and I would voice my opinion as soon as the child was not there.

Eric seemed almost threatened by her, maybe it was because he could sense my feelings for this woman. She was only around seventeen but I had to consider her a woman now because she was forever stuck just as she was now. She was still under Eric, slightly afraid for her life, these two were obviously going to be a problem for me. She just nodded, I knew she wouldn't apologize and I certainly didn't expect her to, but it seemed she didn't want to piss Eric off any more.

I spoke angrily to Eric, "Let her up now!" He nodded as he let her up, but his eyes did not leave her. She didn't seem to understand at all why we were so interested in her, and I couldn't understand why. She was absolutely beautiful even though she had been so degraded and dirty when we had found her. She also radiated with power, maybe she did not even realize how much.

I leaned towards her and asked, "And who are you, my dear?"

She seemed afraid as she said, "I am Terésa Gavilán."

I smiled, Teresa was such a beautiful name. I admired the creature I made as she leaned against a tree, watching us.

The following days, We taught her how to be a vampire. She seemed particularly depressed the day she was turned, but she never explained it to us, that did not mean that my curiosity went away though.


	3. Eric's Angst

**Chapter 3**

**Eric's POV:**

I despised this child that Godric insisted on making. I had to admit I was a slight bit jealous of her presence and the fact that my maker seem enamored by her. She wasn't even that pretty. I shook my head and wandered off as he began to teach her about being a vampire. I didn't wish to watch her struggle with it all, she was still a witch after all. She would hate herself for awhile, she would have to be ordered to not 'fall on a stake'.

Godric could sense my apprehension towards the girl I suppose because he approached me to ask me about it, "What issues do you have with Terésa?"

I scowled, "I don't approve of us having her around."

Godric frowned, angrily, "I am your maker and as such, I do not care whether or not you approve of her. She is here to help you find the man responsible for killing your family, so get used to her presence."

Godric had never spoken to me in such anger, it was almost as if he loved the girl now. He was right, I did desperately want to find the man responsible for my families death.

* * *

As time went on, I began to tolerate the girl, then as even more passed, I began to find myself even liking the girl. I approached her about it one day in the 1850's, wanting to make how I felt known. I don't know what possessed me to do such a thing, but I did, even though Godric seemed to love the girl. I couldn't be sure if he actually loved her or if she was like a daughter to him. So I asked her, "Terésa, we have had such a troubling existence together...until now, I feel that you have grown on me child. I would like to express that ….oh hell," I stopped talking as I slammed my lips to hers. She didn't push me off at first, so I thought that was a good sign, until Godric came in and she shoved me far away from her. I frowned at her new attitude and at my maker's appearance. She seemed just as infatuated with Godric as he was with her.

Godric growled at me, "What do you think you are doing, Eric?"

I rolled my eyes at him, he was going to lecture me about making Terésa uncomfortable or trying to take something that was his. He wasn't going to say all of this in front of her though. He would keep all his feelings bottled up and explode on me later.

I said, "I was just trying to apologize for my previous behavior towards our ward, Terésa."

Godric hissed in anger at my sarcasm. He said, "Outside, now, Eric."

I walked out of the room we were in, and waited for the explosion that was bound to occur. Godric screamed, "Don't you dare ever think of touching what is mine again Eric!"

I was so tired of him taking things, he always got everything good, and when I actually realized Terésa was an amazing woman, he suddenly didn't want me to have her, it was fucking irritating. I said, "I didn't know you laid claim, father."

Godric growled in frustration, "You know damn well why I can't."

I laughed at him, "Of course, because then she would know your feelings, and no one is allowed to know you have those. And you don't want to scare her away, you're terrified to lose her."

Godric stormed away, very clearly pissed off at me. I smiled as I walked back in to the room to look for Terésa.

Godric and I hadn't been on good terms since that day, and everyday seemed to escalate it more when I would get Terésa alone.

* * *

One day she told us that the person responsible for my family's death would be in Germany, it was the 1940's. She was right, her magic had told her that. This was when Godric and I got in an even bigger fight. I had given my blood to a werewolf to find the information I sought, Godric disapproved of this greatly. We screamed at each other, and then he said the worst words, "If you don't like my rules, then we will part ways, my child."

I couldn't believe he had said that, but my temper won as I yelled, "That's fine with me."

Godric turned to Terésa and tried to remain cool and calm as he said, "Who do you chose to go with?"

Terésa's face showed pain at the fact of having to chose, then she said, "I was recruited to find the person responsible for Eric's family's death, so I will stay with him and continue that."

I smirked at the fact that she chose me, but my maker was quite obviously pissed off to say the least. He hissed at my smirk as he disappeared from the building. Terésa looked pained at the whole ordeal and I reached over to comfort her.

She retreated from my comforting hand, it somewhat hurt me to watch her cringe. She began to cry, the first time I had ever seen her do such a thing. She was shocked as she watched her blood begin to flow from her eyes, she hadn't been told that her tears were now blood now. She wiped away her tears and asked, "Where are we going now?"

I smiled and said, "We will go to Louisiana where my child is, we have a plan for a building there."

She just nodded at me. She was upset, I could tell that a variety of ways, but she also had a part of fear in her. She was afraid to be alone with me. But she seemed intrigued to meet Pam. I reached out for her hand to lead her away. She showed a slight smile as we drifted off into the night, making our way to Louisiana.


	4. Godric's Feelings & Temper

**Chapter 4**

**Godric's POV**

Eric despised this child that I insisted on making. He was pissed off, which probably meant he was just jealous that I made another vampire and that I seemed to be enamored by this woman.I began to teach her how to be a vampire, and I watched as Eric walked away from us. He was his normal brooding self and I really didn't care presently, I was too busy trying to teach my new progeny.

I could sense his disapproval of her and I asked him about it, "What issues do you have with Terésa?"

Eric scowled at the mention of her, "I don't approve of us having her around."

I frowned, angrily, "I am your maker and as such, I do not care whether or not you approve of her. She is here to help you find the man responsible for killing your family, so get used to her presence."

I hadn't meant to sound so mean or domineering over my son, but that's how it had came out. I felt bad for seeing like I was playing favorites over my two children, that wasn't the case.

* * *

As time went on, Eric eventually grew accustomed to her presence with us, and I was appreciative for that. I thought he was just making nice with her but apparently he had decided that she was going to be his next conquest. I walked in one night to find them lip locked in a rather passionate kiss, but as soon as Terésa saw me, she shoved Eric far away. I thought maybe that was a sign that she wanted me rather than Eric, or she at least cared enough for me to not be fraternizing with Eric. Eric was obviously pissed that she had shoved him away when I had come in, and he scowled at me.

I growled at Eric, "What do you think you are doing, Eric?"

He rolled his eyes at me, he knew I was going to lecture him about making Terésa uncomfortable. I wasn't going to say all of this in front of her though. I would keep all my feelings bottled up and explode on Eric outside later. I was never one to show someone how I felt or anything, and Eric knew this too.

Eric said, rather slyly, "I was just trying to apologize for my previous behavior towards our ward, Terésa."

I hissed in anger at his sarcasm. I yelled, "Outside, now, Eric."

He walked out of the room we were in, and waited for the explosion that was bound to occur. I screamed at him, "Don't you dare ever think of touching what is mine again Eric!"

Eric seemed to have a strange display of emotions go across his face and I couldn't quite place them, but I could certainly feel them through our bond. He was jealous, pissed, wanted to fight me for her, obviously he had stronger feelings for Terésa than I had knew. It irked me that he thought he could take her from me, she was mine, I was her maker, she would always belong to me. He finally said, "I didn't know you laid claim, father."

I growled in frustration at my first child, "You know damn well why I can't." Eric was quite irritating when he pointed out something that was so blatantly true, he knew I wouldn't claim her because then I would have to admit my feelings.

He laughed at me, which only infuriated me more, "Of course, because then she would know your feelings, and no one is allowed to know you have those. And you don't want to scare her away, you're terrified to lose her."

I stormed away, very pissed off at Eric. I walked off towards the woods and sat down near a lake, it had always had a way of calming me. I really didn't know what to do about my insolent first born, he was desperately trying my patience now.

Eric and I hadn't been on good terms since that day, and everyday seemed to escalate it more when Eric would get Terésa alone.

* * *

One day she told us that the person responsible for Eric's family's death would be in Germany, it was the 1940's. She was right, her magic had told her that. This was when Eric and I got in an even bigger fight. Eric had given his blood to a werewolf to find the information he sought, I disapproved of this greatly. It was sacrilege for him to just feed our blood to a wolf, no one should ever be given our blood. My anger had gotten the better of me on this subject, it was just how I was brought up to think. Eric apparently thought differently then I did and it caused immense problems between us.

We screamed at each other, and then I said the worst words, "If you don't like my rules, then we will part ways, my child." I hadn't really thought he would agree to it or take it to heart.

I hadn't meant to say it, but I was just so angry at him. He obviously couldn't believe I had said it either, but he bit back at me with just as much venom, "That's fine with me." I didn't think he really meant it but he had said it, and that was what hurt me all the more.

I turned to Terésa and tried to remain cool and calm as I asked, "Who do you chose to go with?"

Terésa's face showed pain at the fact of having to chose, then she said, "I was recruited to find the person responsible for Eric's family's death, so I will stay with him and continue that." I felt my heart drop as she said those words, but I displayed nothing on my face.

Eric smirked at the fact that she had chosen him, but I was quite pissed off to say the least. It even pained me that she would choose Eric over me, I was her maker, how could she choose him. I hissed at Eric's smirk as I disappeared from the building. Terésa looked pained at the whole ordeal as I walked out. Maybe she still yet had feelings for me and she would come back to me.


	5. Teresa's New Life

**Chapter 5**

**Terésa's POV:**

I was sad at the fact that I had chosen Eric, but I just wanted to help him. He seemed to have an interest in me all of a sudden. I didn't understand it, I wasn't very pretty and I had been so young when I was turned. I followed him slowly into the woods so we could begin out trip to Louisiana. I was very intrigued by the thought of a woman that Eric had deemed worthy to be a vampire.

We had to rest for the night before we got on the boat that would take us across the ocean that was known as the Atlantic now. So many things had changed since I had been human; it was quite amazing to watch the way the world began to shape itself.

As the days passed when we were on the boat, I would sneak out to the deck to stare at the water. Water was my precious tool for my scrying. Simply staring at the water, I could see events play out. I had already witnessed what Pam looked like. She was quite beautiful from what I had seen, and very young.

Once we arrived, we ran to Eric's home in Shreveport, Louisiana. He had an expansive mansion on a large chunk of property. The house was a gorgeous light blue color, and at that moment, I was so jealous of the possessions Eric had.

As if sensing my thoughts, Eric approached me from behind, "You know that whatever I own I will share with you, you are my sister."

I turned to stare at him, saying I was his sister reminding me desperately of Godric. My dear sweet Godric, the man who was my maker, and the one I had grown to love over the years I had been with them. He probably hated me now, for choosing to stay with Eric. He probably thought I was in love with Eric, or at least wanted him. That wasn't true, Eric tried desperately to make advances on my, but I stood my ground firmly saying no.

As Eric and I walked in the doors, we were met by the blonde woman I had seen in the water. I smiled at her and held out my hand, "I am Terésa, you must be Pam."

Touching her hand had been a very grave mistake for me, thoughts and visions flooded my head as I jerked my hand away from hers. Eric turned to me in anger and concern, "What the hell, Terésa?"

I couldn't speak yet, the visions continued to play in my head. The blonde sliced her wrists to force the man to turn her. Eric and Pam I assumed. The blonde finding one of her whores dead on the bed, drained of blood. Bill and Lorena had been behind it, another pair of vampires. Lorena was a psychotic bitch that I had met once; she had wanted to kill me because I had once been a witch.

Suddenly I snapped out of it and saw Eric staring at me intently. I squeaked, "Sorry."

Eric scoffed and walked away. I was still such a shy soft-spoken creature, even as a heartless vampire. Pam was still looking at me in wander, as I logged my thoughts. I met her eyes, "I'm really sorry about that. That usually doesn't happen."

Pam asked, "What did happen?"

I laughed; Eric hadn't explained me to her yet. I doubt anyone knew about me, Godric and Eric had always kept it a secret. They had said people would want to collect me if they found out about me.

I smiled at her, "I assume Eric did not explain anything, so come and sit and I will."

We walked over to the couch and she sat next to me, listening intently. I said, "I am a witch, that's why Godric and Eric picked me. They wanted to use my magic. So when you touched me, I saw bits of your life."

Pam looked intrigued but her words came out snarky and angry, "I don't much like that you pried into my life, but that is a interesting trick."

I raised an eyebrow at her attitude towards me, "Listen here child, I am older, by centuries, I would appreciate if you kept you snarky attitude to yourself. I am part of your family you know."

Pam looked taken aback by my words, and I laughed at her shock. She fakely smiled at me after that and said, "Let me show you to your room."

I followed after her and she showed me to an exquisite Celtic room. Everything in the room had a Celtic feel or appearance to it. I walked into the bathroom to shower, excusing myself from Pam. As I exited the shower, I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up to see Eric staring straight at me.

I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing in here? And why are you staring?"

He chuckled, "It is my house, dear Terésa. And I will stare at whatever I want."

I growled at him, "Fine."

I wrapped the towel tighter around myself. He laughed at the gesture, "There are clothes for you in the closet. I had Pam buy you a new wardrobe. Find something nice for me to gawk at you in."

I showed my fangs to him in defiance, and apparently that was what got him going. I was pressed to the wall in seconds, as he hissed close to my face, "Show your fangs to me again, child, and I will surely show you the discipline you need."

I just stared quietly at him, and he began to release me, saying, "That's a good girl."

I felt the nice part of me leave my body, and the bitch side came out. I wasn't a fucking dog; he didn't need to be talking to me as if I was. I laughed at him as I said, "Fuck you Eric."

His hands gripped back onto me even tighter. He was in my face again, "Was that defiance?"

I smirked at him; he didn't like that either, because he hoisted me up into the air and threw me onto the bed that was now mine. He didn't leave it at that though, because he was over me in a second. He asked, "Scared yet, Terésa?"

I giggled at him, "I fear no one."

His control of the situation snapped at that point because he flipped me over and had me sprawled across his lap. The towel I had been covered with was now long gone. He rubbed his hand sweetly over my taut ass. I began to grow slightly fearful of what he would do, but then I realized what he was doing as I heard a loud crack and a stingy pain on my ass. He was spanking me, how fucking dare he, I wasn't a child. After a few more sharp slaps to my ass, I was pissed with him. He obviously wasn't expecting me to fight back because as fast as I moved, I had removed myself from his lap and had him pinned underneath me. I looked up to meet his eyes and expected to see anger in them, but instead they were just full of lust. He did his smirk as he said, "I love the position you have put us in, Terésa, care to keep going?"

I froze as his words came out those delicious lips of his. I still remembered the kiss we had shared about a century ago. I think my body craved the sensation again because I leaned down to meet his hungry lips with my own.


	6. Eric's Control of Teresa

**Chapter 6**

**Eric POV:**

Terésa looked so sad at the fact that she had chosen me; this kind of irked me a bit. She seemed disturbed by my interest in her all of a sudden. I really didn't understand why I did anyway, she was so simple, but yet I craved her. She followed me slowly into the woods so we could begin out trip to Louisiana. She seemed to be curious about our present trip.

We had to rest for the night before we got on the boat that would take us across the ocean that was known as the Atlantic now. I saw the way she was in wow of the world around her. A lot had changed since she had been human, and even more had changed since I had been human.

As the days passed when we were on the boat, I saw her sneak out to the deck every night, and I followed her to see what she was doing. She would just sit there and stare at the water. It was obvious that she was doing something with her magic, I just didn't know what.

Once we arrived, we ran to my home in Shreveport, Louisiana. I had an expansive mansion on a large chunk of property. The house was a gorgeous light blue color, and at that moment, I was so happy to be back in my home and to see my child. I saw her look of wonder at my house, it was quite amusing.

I approached her from behind, "You know that whatever I own, I will share with you, you are my sister."

She turned to stare at me, and then her face turned to something of pain. I don't know what had caused her pain, but I intended to find out. I figured it had something to do with Godric, she probably thought he hated her, and that very well might be true. Godric was very temperamental at times, especially when it came to Terésa.

As Terésa and I walked in the doors, we were met by Pam, looking as lovely as ever. Terésa smiled at her and held out her hand, "I am Terésa, you must be Pam."

Touching her hand had been a very grave mistake for Terésa, something happened with Terésa and she suddenly yanked her hand away from Pam. I turned to her in anger and concern, "What the hell, Terésa?"

She wasn't able to speak yet, it seemed. I was worried about her because I had no idea what had just happened. I hovered over her until I knew she was alright.

Suddenly she snapped out of it and saw me staring at her intently. She just squeaked out one word, "Sorry." I had never been so angry in my life. She just freaked out on Pam and had me all kinds of worried, just to say sorry. Just one word, that's it. Oh my god that little bitch.

I scoffed and walked away. She was still such a shy soft-spoken creature, a trait I hated about her. I had hoped she would learn to be mean and cruel as Godric and I were. I stood in the kitchen door way listening and watching their conversation. Pam was still looking at Terésa in wander, as Terésa still looked deep in her thoughts. Terésa met Pam's eyes, "I'm really sorry about that. That usually doesn't happen."

Pam asked, "What did happen?"

Terésa actually laughed. I don't know what was so funny, maybe it was because she thought we told everyone about her. That was not happening, because we didn't want anyone to take her from us.

Terésa smiled at Pam, "I assume Eric did not explain, so come sit and I will."

They walked over to the couch and Pam sat next to Terésa, listening intently. Teresa said, "I am a witch, that's why Godric and Eric picked me. They wanted to use my magic. So when you touched me, I saw bits of your life."

Pam looked intrigued but her words came out snarky and angry, "I don't much like that you pried into my life, but that is an interesting trick."

Terésa raised an eyebrow at Pam's attitude towards her, "Listen here child, I am older, by centuries, I would appreciate if you kept you snarky attitude to yourself. I am part of your family you know."

Pam looked taken aback by Terésa's words, and she laughed at Pam's shock. Pam fakely smiled at Terésa after that and said, "Let me show you to your room."

Terésa followed after Pam and she showed Terésa to an exquisite Celtic room. I stood in the kitchen still; I already knew where Terésa's room was. I had picked it for her, but hadn't told her why. It had always been Godric's room. I figured she would admire the room and once I told her it was his, she would want it even more.

I walked up the stairs and saw Pam in the hallway, with a scowl. I smirked as I asked, "What is wrong, Pam?"

Pam frowned at me and squinted her eyes, "You're new pet is quite an irritation to me, master."

I just laughed at her words, "It seems you have met your match then."

Pam hissed at me and stormed downstairs. I continued to my destination of Terésa's room, and found that she was in the shower. I waited in the doorway of the room for her to get out.

As she exited the shower and walked into the bedroom, she obviously felt my eyes on her and looked up to see me staring straight at her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "What are you doing in here? And why are you staring?"

I chuckled, "It is my house, dear Terésa. And I will stare at whatever I want."

She growled at me, "Fine."

She wrapped the towel tighter around herself. I laughed at the gesture, "There are clothes for you in the closet. I had Pam buy you a new wardrobe. Find something nice for me to gawk at you in."

She showed her fangs to me in defiance, and my inner creature snapped. All I could think about is how much I wanted her under me, and damn any of the consequences of it. I had her pressed to the wall in seconds, as I hissed close to her face, "Show your fangs to me again, child, and I will surely show you the discipline you need."

She just stared quietly at him, and I began to release her, saying, "That's a good girl." Her silence had calmed me down a bit and I thought it was best if I let her go.

Then she opened her mouth and my control snapped again. I would show her the discipline she needed. Show her how she should respect her elders. She laughed at me as she said, "Fuck you Eric."

My hands gripped back onto her even tighter. This time I wouldn't back down, she would pay for what she said. I was in her face again, "Was that defiance?"

She smirked at me, and that pissed me off. I hoisted her up into the air and threw her onto the bed that was hers now. I didn't leave it at that though, because I was over her in a second. I asked, "Scared yet, Terésa?" Being on top of her, left me breathless and making my fangs want to pop out. I had wanted this girl for over a century and now no one could stop me from having her. I guess I was thinking about it so much, I got overwhelmed and my fangs slide down.

She giggled at me, "I fear no one." I was all flustered and obviously she knew it.

My control of the situation snapped at that point because I flipped her over and had her sprawled across my lap. The towel she had been covered with was now long gone. I rubbed my hand sweetly over her taut ass. She began to grow slightly fearful of what I would do, but then she realized what I was doing as I made a loud crack from slapping her hard on her ass with my hand. Her face held both sheer shock and very pissed off. It was hilarious to say the least.

After a few more sharp slaps to her ass, she was pissed with me. I wasn't expecting her to fight back because as fast as she moved, she had removed herself from my lap and had me pinned underneath her.

This position was wonderful and had my body reacting in all the right ways. I wanted to take her here and now, and I didn't think she would fight me. My member was rock hard and aching to go into the beautiful witch, I only hoped she wouldn't tell me no.

She looked down to meet my eyes and I know all she saw was them full of lust. I did my smirk as I said, "I love the position you have put us in, Teresa, care to keep going?"

She froze as my words came out. My mind drifted to that kiss we had shared about a century ago, and I wanted it desperately again. I think she was thinking the exact same thing because she leaned down to meet my hungry lips with my own. I was in heaven with my lips against hers.


	7. Teresa & Pam

**Chapter 7**

**Terésa's POV:**

I essentially damned myself that night, by giving in to his advances. It had just felt so right and I honestly couldn't fight it anymore. And once I had done it, there was no stopping it from happening again. So every night, I would damn myself all the more by sleeping with Eric. But I never forgot my Godric, my dear maker.

As the years began to pass, I became more like Eric and Pam. They tried desperately to mold me in their image, to make me strong. I eventually did, becoming so cruel and heartless, just as they were. And as time passed, Pam began to take a liking to me. And yes I do mean a liking, it was the 70's, and Pam tried with all she had to get me in bed with her.

One night I actually gave in, I had been sitting on my bed when Pam strolled in. She was standing in the doorway, smiling her devilish smile at me, "Will you give in to me yet, my sweet Terésa?"

I grinned at her and just lay back on the bed, sprawled out. Pam's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she approached me. She climbed over me and looked down on me under her, her face plastered with a huge grin. Then she took my lips with hers, and I hadn't expected to like it as much as I did. She began to kiss her way down my neck, with my moans edging her on. She didn't even think about taking my clothes off nicely, she just ripped my shirt off, and then she unclipped my bra. She looked in awe of my breasts as she leaned down to take one of my nipples in her mouth. I arched up into her mouth; it felt heavenly with her mouth on me. She released my nipple with a pop and kissed her way down my stomach, pulling at my shorts with her teeth. She leaned up for a moment just to snap open my shorts, and then she yanked them off fast. She didn't even take a second before she reached down to stroke her hand over my bare region. My body began to move upwards towards her hand, mimicking her ministrations. I wanted her so bad right now; I couldn't believe how much my body wanted her to touch me. While I was in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed what she was doing, until I felt her tongue slide across the nub of pleasure I had in my lower region. I actually screamed slightly at that touch, clenching my eyes closed from pleasure. When I opened them though, it was ruined though because Eric was standing in the doorway, watching us.

I gasped and Pam lifted her head to speak, "It's just Eric. It's not like he hasn't seen you before."

I scrambled away from her, a bit embarrassed to be caught in such a position. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I have to go."

I ran to the bathroom, climbing in the shower. I heard the door open and then Eric was in front of me in the shower. He was naked and I raised an eyebrow at him and he didn't answer, he just slammed his lips onto mine. He pushed me up against the shower wall, still kissing me passionately. My eyes fluttered closed because his lips tasted so good and felt so good, which made me vulnerable. Suddenly I felt someone's tongue on my sensitive parts and my eyes flew open to look at who it was. Eric was still kissing me and Pam was below me, licking me. I felt my toes begin to curl in pleasure as Eric told Pam to move. I cried out at the loss of her mouth on me, but it was replaced by Eric's member. I screamed out as Eric slammed into me. I tried to find my voice as he kept going, "This…isn't….exactly….fair…to…Pam."

He groaned at my words, as if irritated a bit. He hoisted me up and out of the shower and onto the bathroom floor. Pam immediately began to kiss me as Eric kept going. Shortly after, we all kind of laid on the floor in a puddle, panting heavily. Then Eric ruined it, "Pam, you are never to touch what is mine again."

Pam looked at bit scared as she scurried out of the room quickly. Then Eric turned to me, "You are MINE. Do you understand that, Terésa?"

I hissed at him, "I belong to no one Eric. The only one who I can possibly belong to is Godric."

Eric growled as he stormed out of the room, pissed at me as usual. I rolled my eyes as I got up off the floor to go find my clothes.

We stayed in in that state for a while, neither of us would talk to the other. Well until the 80's came around and they built the club, Fangtasia. It was an amazing place, a true vampire hang out, although no one knew that. It was in the mid 80's when we were graced with our maker's presence again.

I walked into the club that night, wearing a dark blue and black corset and a short mini skirt, with knee high black leather boots. My hair was a strange blue color and my nails were quite long and painted blue. But the instant I walked into that bar, I felt his presence. I couldn't just run at lightning fast speed to his office so I had to go regular speed to him.

Pam stopped me however, "Eric said for you to stay out here."

I wanted so badly to show my fangs to her, but had to stay calm, "He is my maker and you will let me go see him."

Pam wouldn't move and then Eric came to where we were, "You will behave Terésa, and he doesn't want to see you. Now go home if you can't behave."

I gasped and felt the tears threatening to fall. I sped out the door and ran until I was in Mississippi, the farthest state away from my maker.

* * *

I was in a supe bar, just crying when I felt someone approach me. The man behind me spoke, "Why does one so beautiful and young cry so much?"

I had my head on the bar top, "My maker doesn't want me anymore. He said he didn't want to see me."

The man pulled me around to face him and made me stand. He was somewhat short and looked like he was old. He was definitely a vampire and an ancient at that. He said, "My dear, please stop crying. Come with me to my home, I will care for you."

I smiled as I followed him out of the bar.


	8. Eric's Turmoil

**Chapter 8**

**Eric's POV:**

She gave herself to me that night and I loved every minute of it. It had just felt so right and I honestly couldn't fight it anymore. And once I had done it, there was no stopping it from happening again. So every night, I would make my advances and she would give in. But she still always seemed so distracted, like I wasn't the one she really wanted.

As the years began to pass, she became a lot like Pam and I. We had tried desperately to mold her in our image, to make her stronger. She eventually did, becoming so cruel and heartless, just as we were. And as time passed, Pam began to take a liking to Terésa. It was quite funny to watch the two interact because Pam was never one for backing down. In the 70's, Pam tried desperately to bed Terésa.

One night Terésa actually gave in, she had been sitting on my bed when Pam strolled in. She was standing in the doorway, smiling her devilish smile at Terésa, "Will you give in to me yet, my sweet Terésa?" I could hear the whole conversation from my room next to hers where the door was wide open.

I could hear Pam walk towards the middle of the room where I knew Terésa's bed was, and I also felt Pam's arousal skyrocket. After a few moments, I heard Terésa's quiet moans as Pam was assaulting her body no doubt. The thing that peaked my interest most was when I heard the fabric rip, and I stood up to walk out of my room. I stood right by the doorway, listening to everything that was going on in the room, not very far from me.

I couldn't help myself so I leaned around the corner and saw Pam reach down to stroke her hand over Terésa's bare region. Her body began to move upwards towards Pam's hand, mimicking her ministrations. I wanted her so bad right now; watching this was almost too much to bear. What Pam did next really had me fired up as I saw Pam slide her tongue across the nub of pleasure Terésa had in her lower region. She actually screamed slightly at that touch, clenching her eyes closed from pleasure. At that point, I couldn't help myself; I knew I wanted desperately to join in on this fun. When Terésa opened her eyes, she saw me standing in the doorway, and it was like she froze up from embarrassment.

Terésa gasped and Pam lifted her head to speak, "It's just Eric. It's not like he hasn't seen you before."

She scrambled away from Pam, a bit embarrassed to be caught in such a position. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I have to go."

She ran to the bathroom, climbing in the shower. I followed her, there was no way she was getting away from me this time, I had to have her, had to claim her. When I opened the shower door, she looked surprised to see me. I was naked and she raised an eyebrow at me and I didn't answer, I just slammed my lips onto hers. I pushed her up against the shower wall, still kissing her passionately. Her eyes fluttered closed because she was obviously enjoying herself, hell I certainly knew I was. When Pam leaned down to begin licking Terésa in her most sensitive area, Terésa's eyes flew open quickly. I was still kissing her and Pam was down below, licking her. She cried out at the loss of Pam's mouth on her, but it was replaced by my member. I heard her scream out as I slammed into her, and it had my ego going through the roof to hear it. She tried to find her voice as I kept going, "This…isn't….exactly….fair…to…Pam."

I groaned at her words, it irritated me a bit that she was right, but I certainly did not want to share. I hoisted her up and out of the shower and onto the bathroom floor. Pam immediately began to kiss Terésa as I kept going. Shortly after, we all kind of laid on the floor in a puddle, panting heavily. Then I ruined it, "Pam, you are never to touch what is mine again." I had just wanted to get the point across that I owned Terésa.

Pam looked at bit scared as she scurried out of the room quickly. Then I turned to Terésa, "You are MINE. Do you understand that, Terésa?"

She hissed at him, which I couldn't believe she had even done, "I belong to no one Eric. The only one who I can possibly belong to is Godric."

I growled as I stormed out of the room, pissed at her as usual. Terésa always was one to try my patience and to challenge anything I ever said, it was why we fit so well together.

We stayed in in that state for a while, neither of us would talk to the other. Well until the 80's came around and Pam and I built the club, Fangtasia. It was an amazing place, a true vampire hang out, although no one knew that. It was in the mid 80's when Terésa and I were graced with our maker's presence again.

She walked into the club that night, wearing a dark blue and black corset and a short mini skirt, with knee high black leather boots. Her hair was a strange blue color and her nails were quite long and painted blue. She truly was a beauty, one that had only grown prettier with the times. I knew as soon as she entered the building, that she would be able to feel our maker's presence. I knew she would try to come to him.

Pam stopped her however, "Eric said for you to stay out here."

She twitched like she wanted to show her fangs, but she didn't, and she calmly said, "He is my maker and you will let me go see him."

Pam wouldn't move and then I came to where we were, "You will behave Terésa, and he doesn't want to see you. Now go home if you can't behave."

She gasped and her eyes welled up with tears that I knew would spill soon. She sped out the door and ran, and I really didn't know what to do. I walked back into my office where Godric was sitting, and he sighed, "She ran off, didn't she? That wasn't what I wanted to happen, but oh well I guess."

I nodded to him and he continued to speak, "I know I should have at least seen her, but I really can't. Thank you for at least respecting that, Eric."

I didn't really feel like I should be thanked for that, I felt like a complete asshole for telling Terésa she couldn't see Godric. I just glanced at the ground, I didn't like what Godric had made me do, but it was my maker's wishes and I would always respect that. I looked up and seemed strained, so Godric asked, "What is it, Eric?"

I sighed, "If you can see me after our fight, then why wouldn't you just let her see you?"

There was a long period of silence before he could speak to me, "I just can't see her."

I shook my head and my anger came out in a tremendously loud yell, "How can you do that to her? We ripped her from her home, made her one of us for our purposes, and you can't spare even a moment for her?"

Godric yelled back at me, "Because I fucking loved her and yet she chose to stay with you, and leave me all alone!"

I stood frozen for a moment and suddenly it was like he knew what he had just yelled at me, and he instantly said, "That stays between you and I, you are never to tell her." I was so surprised by the fact that he had just told me his feelings for her, he never told anyone anything.

I nodded, "I won't, but maybe you should."

He just nodded to my statement. He sighed as he got up to walk out of the office. He had decided to stay that night with me, and leave in the morning.

That night, all I did was worry for her and hope she would come home soon.


	9. Godric's Pain

**Chapter 9**

**Godric's POV:**

I spent a lot of time away from my children, and it pained me a lot to do it. I wanted to call them, to talk to them, to see them again, but I couldn't bring myself to speak to them. Eric would be one thing, but I didn't know if I would ever be able to speak to Terésa again. She had quite literally broken my heart, even though it was partially my fault, though I would never admit that to anyone.

The years dragged on without them, and I felt lonely and just empty. I frequently dreamed of hold my dear sweet child Terésa and being near her again, but that was all I had. I knew without a doubt that the day she walked away from me, was the day I lost what I loved. I almost instantly regretted not telling her that I loved her. I really didn't even understand how it had happened, but I knew I had begun to fall for the girl.

After years of being apart from them, I had to see them, so I ventured to Louisiana to Eric's business. I felt like I wanted to see Terésa, but I didn't actually know if I could go through with it. I mean she had broken the very soul of me by leaving my side. I had come shortly after the sun was down and Eric and Pam were already in the building. Eric was happy to see me again, and Pam, my granddaughter was happy to see me once more. I was happy to be near them again, it brought a smile to my face.

As Eric led me to his office, I could smell Terésa's scent all around me, and it almost killed me. It saddened me all over again, reminding me of her. We sat down in Eric's office and he asked me, "What has brought you back to us, father?"

I honestly replied, "I just wanted to see my family again." I had changed over the years, becoming more docile, more human. It was wrong of my kind to be so cruel and heartless and I had learned that over the time I had been alone. I wished to portray that to my children as well because I wanted them to be more normal, not cruel like I had taught Eric and how he had undoubtedly taught Teresa.

Eric smiled at me, something he hadn't done in years, "Well I am glad to see you again, father." He actually seemed genuinely happy; like all our issues had disappeared in the years we had been apart.

Suddenly the room went quiet as I felt her walk into the building. I felt my words catch in my throat as I smelled her scent and I longed to run to her. To take her into my arms and apologize for not seeing her, and to tell her my true feelings for her. I neither moved nor said anything though, too scared that she would reject what I said. My dear sweet Terésa was walking in the front door and I turned to Eric, "Don't let her come in here, I can't see her." I felt her longing for me, she had obviously realized I was here, and she wanted me.

Eric raised an eyebrow and seemed conflicted by the issue, but walked outside the office to do as I asked. He was always one for following orders, perhaps from his Viking days.

Pam was the first one to intercept her, saying that I didn't want her to see me. I also heard Eric tell her that I didn't want to see her, when she wouldn't listen to what Pam was saying. I could feel her pain as those words came out of Eric's mouth, and I instantly felt guilty for being the one to cause that pain. I could hear her actually crying as she ran out the front door, obviously hating me. I hadn't wanted her to run out, to run away from the family, but I knew my request would hurt her. I couldn't bring my face up, I felt so horrible for telling her to go away. Little did I know, this would be the thing that would truly make her hate me.

Eric walked back into his office, giving me a strange look and I sighed, "She ran off, didn't she? That wasn't what I wanted to happen, but oh well I guess."

He nodded to me and I continued to speak, "I know I should have at least seen her, but I really can't. Thank you for at least respecting that, Eric."

He just glanced at the ground, he didn't like what I had made him do, but it was my wishes and he would always respect that. He looked up and seemed strained, so I asked, "What is it, Eric?"

Eric sighed, "If you can see me after our fight, then why wouldn't you just let her see you?"

There was a long period of silence before I could speak to him, "I just can't see her."

Eric shook his head and I knew his anger was coming, "How can you do that to her? We ripped her from her home, made her one of us for our purposes, and you can't spare even a moment for her?"

I yelled back at him, "Because I fucking loved her and yet she chose to stay with you, and leave me all alone!"

Eric stood frozen for a moment and suddenly it registered what I had yelled at him, and I instantly said, "That stays between you and I, you are never to tell her."

Eric nodded, "I won't, but maybe you should."

I just nodded to his statement. I sighed as I got up, I had decided to stay that night with Eric, and leave in the morning. Eric seemed to be greatly distracted the entire night, worrying for Terésa no doubt.


	10. Teresa's New Family

**Chapter 10**

**Terésa's POV:**

I followed the strange man to his huge mansion in town. It was beautiful, he was obviously someone powerful. I asked as we were venturing towards the front door, "Is there something I should know about who you are?"

He smiled at me, "My dear, I am Russell Eddington, King of Mississippi."

My mouth literally fell open; I had just befriended a vampire king. I questioned deeper, "And how old are you, your majesty?"

He smirked at me again, "I am about three thousand years old."

I giggled, "Are you serious?"

He nodded and took my hand as he led me through the front door, where we were met with a tan looking well groomed man. He was complaining at Russell until he saw me, then he stopped.

Russell turned to me, "This is my lover, Talbot." Then I spoke, "My name is Terésa."

I held my hand out to him, and he took it and kissed it, "A pleasure to meet you Terésa."

I grinned, this was all more than I had ever been accustomed to, but I liked it. Russell spoke to Talbot, "Terésa here will be staying with us for as long as she wants. Her maker has decided to shun her from what I have been told."

Talbot smiled at me and pulled me up the stairs to pick a room for me to stay in. I picked one that was a dark blue and looked like a beach setting. Talbot said, "Excellent choice, this is one I designed myself."

He sat down on the bed and motioned for me to sit with him. I did and he leaned back and said, "This is a nice life here, Russell will take care of you."

I nodded, "That's all I ask for. I really can't understand why my maker refused to see me. It nearly broke my heart for him to reject me like he did."

Talbot stroked my head, "It's okay, sweetie, we will take care of you now. You are part of our family from now on."

I grinned from ear to ear by what he said; it made me happy to know I had some part of a family again.

I spent many years becoming closer and closer to Talbot and Russell. I was never lacking anything because of them.

It all came crashing down about 2008 though, when Eric made an appearance in the house looking for me. I don't know how he found me, but he did, but he came into the house and Russell greeted him. He introduced himself as some other name because he didn't want Russell to know who we were. Russell yelled for me from downstairs in the foyer, "Terésa, there is someone here for you."

I was startled because no one knew I was here, but when I reached the stairs I froze, there stood Eric. I launched into my anger as I continued down the staircase, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Eric spoke calmly, "I need you to come with me. We have a problem."

I scoffed, "I don't give a damn about your problems!"

Eric got in my face, "You should, it's about our maker."

Pain crossed my face for a moment before I said, "I don't care, now please get out."

Eric nodded and walked out. I felt a piece of myself breaking after I spoke to Eric about Godric, it was still painful. Russell approached me that night while I was in my room, "If your maker is having problems, maybe you should speak with him before anything happens. It could be good for you to have some closure, dear. And you know Talbot and I will be right here waiting for you to come back."

I sighed, "If you think it is best, Russell, I shall."

He nodded, "Go ahead and go."

I kissed him on the cheek as I took off, speeding through the front door and ran to Fangtasia. I flung the door open and walked in, "Let's get one thing straight, I am here to help with whatever this problem is, and then I leave again."

Eric looked up from his throne and nodded. Pam came to me and actually hugged me, which surprised me. I felt my face rise in a smile at Pam, I had missed her, she had always been nice and fun with me. I saw others in the club though and I raised an eyebrow, "Who are these people?"

Eric said, "The female is Sookie, she is a telepath. And Bill is a fellow vampire who Sookie belongs to. They will be helping us with our problem."

I scoffed, "A human is going to be helping us? Seriously? Humans are our food, they are nothing more, we shouldn't be asking her for her help."

Sookie gasped in fear and Bill stood in front of her, but Eric raised his hand and spoke to me, "We need to have a talk, Terésa dear."

I yelled, "No we don't, you just need to tell me why the hell I am here."

Eric was clearly pissed off by me because he had whisked me all the way down into the basement and had me chained into his little fuck harness in the 'dungeon'. I screamed at him, "You better fucking let me go right now, Eric!"

He just chuckled as he walked behind me and slapped my ass hard with his hand. I yelped as he spanked me, "How dare you, Eric, we are not playing this game again."

I yanked at the chains until I broke them and I launched myself at him. I straddled him and leaned really close to his face, "How do you like this?"

He smirked at he flipped over and was on top of me, and he pushed my legs further apart, making my dress slide up on my hips. He grinned as he said, "I like this just fine, Terésa."

I yanked his head down to mine and our lips meet for the first time in years, "God I have missed you."

Eric grinned, "Oh I have missed you too Terésa."

I push him away from me and ask, "Now what did I have to come here for?"

Eric's face held a lot of pain, "Godric has gone missing."

My mouth fell, "What? How could that have happened?"

Eric said, "No one knows, that's why we have to go to Dallas to find him. And you are probably the best bet we have because well you're a witch with a blood bond with him."

I knew he was right, but I didn't know if I was ready to face Godric yet, but I guess I had to. I nodded to him, "When do we leave?"

Eric said, "During the day tomorrow."

I nodded to it all, but then he spoke again, "And I don't know who taught you that humans are just food, but you will never say that again, especially in front of Sookie."

I nodded and showed my fangs to him. He grinned at me, "I wouldn't do that if I were you sweetheart, I'll take you right here."

I closed my mouth and adjusted my dress and walked back up the stairs to where everyone was.


	11. Missing Terésa

**Eric POV**

In the beginning of this, I felt dreadfully sorry that our family had come to this. When I saw Terésa run out, it really did break my heart. I couldn't do anything about it however, because I wasn't the one who had pissed her off. Godric's emotions only seemed to get worse after that night, which I didn't quite understand. All he had to do was go find, apologize to her, beg her and she would be back with us in a second, this I knew. He never did though; he just let her hide wherever she was. He was her maker, I knew he had to know where she had gone to, but he never would tell me.

As the 90's rolled around, our relationship as a family only seemed worse. Godric took to a nest in Dallas, and didn't come back much. He seemed so broken since Terésa had left, and no one knew how to fix him. We still shared numerous phone calls though. In 1999, I finally just asked Godric, over the phone, "Where is she?"

Godric grew silent, "She is staying with a vampire family, and she is fine. Stop worrying."

I could hear the pain in his voice as he talked to me, "Please, father, tell me where my sister is so that I might bring her back home to be with us."

Godric growled, "No, you do not need to know where she is. You will leave her be, she is finally happy."

I fought him on this, "How can she be happy without us? I don't believe you father. I think you are just telling yourself that to help ease the pain."

Godric stopped talking for a moment and then he spoke almost in a whisper, "Will you please just let it go Eric?"

I scoffed, "No, she needs to come home to us."

Godric sighed, "I won't tell you, so drop it."

I did, for now. It wasn't our last conversation about Terésa. I hung up the phone and went to find Pam, my progeny.

She was sitting in her room in our house, "Do you think Terésa should come home?"

Pam looked startled at first, "Yes, I do. Where did she even go?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Godric won't tell me."

Pam said, "Well maybe there is a reason for that."

I just got up and walked out, why was everyone so willing to just let Terésa go. I certainly wasn't ready to let her walk out on us. Maybe she really was happy where she was.

In 2000, I publicized the club to other vampires. It was just seen as a goth bar, but it was really a vampire hangout. I started the business with Pam, and it seemed to really flourish. I was in the club one night when I got a call from my maker. The phone rang and I reached over for it, "Hello."

Godric said, "hello Eric."

I asked, "You going to tell me where she is yet?"

Godric replied, "No, I'm not."

I hissed, "Just tell me, I promise you I will not go after her unless I have a dire reason."

Godric sighed, "Fine, but only if it is a dire reason, like she is in trouble, or one of us is."

I happily agreed to that, knowing I would find some way around it. "I promise you I won't."

Godric said, "She is at the home of the Vampire King of Mississippi. His name is Russell."

I know he could tell I was smiling when I spoke, "You know exactly where she is, but yet you having ran off to her, sweeping her off her feet and telling her how much you love her?"

Godric growled, "Eric, leave this conversation alone."

I felt my rage, "No, you love that girl, yet you are letting her off cohort with another man. What kind of vampire are you?"

Godric slammed the phone down, which meant I really had pissed him off. Which probably meant he would be here within the next hour, to come scream at me to my face.

I sat in my chair, patiently waiting for it. Just as I had said, about an hour later, Godric rushed into my office, except he really was pissed and he lifted me up off my feet, slamming me to the wall. It was a somewhat funny thing to watch though, him looking like a child, and me a big bulky Viking. He hissed at me, "Why couldn't you just leave the topic alone? You never knew how to do that. I do not want to talk about Terésa anymore."

I growled back at him, "Why are you so damn closed in? We are vampires; just tell her how you feel father."

Godric screamed, "She hates me Eric, or have you forgotten that?"

I sighed; I remembered that, I could still picture her storming out of here. Godric put me down and I got to see the stains on his face, which meant he had been crying while he had, ran here. He really did love Terésa, but couldn't tell her that.

In 2006, we vampires had come out of the coffin so to speak, so the world knew we existed now. I then told everyone what my club really was and vampires from all around flocked to it. I liked not having to hide anymore, it suited me better.

As the years began to pass, I still thought of Terésa and my promise to Godric. I knew exactly where she was, but I couldn't just go after her. It was 2008 when something pushed me to go after her. Godric had gone missing, which made me frantic enough. I remember it vividly where Godric had told me she was, so I ran to the place. I knocked on the door of the expansive mansion and was instantly let in.

I was met with an older man who asked, "How may I help you?"

I replied, "I was told there was a vampire named Terésa here, I wish to see her."

The man looked skeptical as he eyed me, "Why should I allow that? She is part of my family, and I am very protective."

I sighed, "I am her brother, I need her help."

The man nodded and called for Terésa. He introduced himself, "Russell Edgington, Vampire King of Mississippi."

I faked my niceness, "It is an honor to meet you, and I am Sven." A fake name, I didn't want this man to know who I was at all, he seemed way too two faced.

As we were exchanging pleasantries, Terésa came down the stairs, a complete vision to me. She was so beautiful.

She immediately started to scream at me, which didn't surprise me, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I tried to stay calm; I didn't want to hurt her like our maker had, "I need you to come with me. We have a problem."

She scoffed at me, "I don't give a damn about your problems." Her anger had always riled me up, which was funny considering I didn't care that we were in front of people when I wanted her.

I got in her face, "You should, and it's about our maker."

I saw how much pain she expressed on her face, but then she said, "I don't care, now please get out."

I nodded, I would respect her wishes, I had a feeling she would come to me anyways eventually. She cared too much about Godric to not come. I walked out the door, turning for one last glance at my sister. I could see the pain in her face as I walked out of the house.

I went straight back to my club, I had a meeting with Sookie and Bill that I still had to attend to. I had closed the club for the night so that I could discuss us all going to Dallas to look for Godric. We had just started our meeting when someone flung the front door open and I looked up to see my sister's beautiful blue gray eyes. She instantly said, "Let's get on thing straight, I am here to help with whatever the problem is, and then I leave again."

I was sitting on my throne when she had come flying into the room, and I just nodded to her. I knew she would come to help me, she couldn't resist when it came to Godric. Pam was obviously happy to see her because she jumped up to hug Terésa.

Terésa glanced around the room and saw the vampire and the human sitting in front of me, and she looked confused, "Who are these people?"

I said, "The female is Sookie, she is a telepath. And Bill is a fellow vampire who Sookie belongs to. They will be helping us with our problem."

Terésa didn't seem to like the idea of having a human around and it made me wonder where that thought pattern had come from. Godric had certainly not taught it to her, and I had even become a bit soft, so it wasn't me either. It had to have been Russell, the vampire king; I knew I didn't trust him. She scoffed at me, "A human is going to be helping us? Seriously? Humans are our food, they are nothing more. We shouldn't be asking her for her help."

Sookie gasped from fear and I saw Bill jump up to stand in front of her. He was afraid for her, but I knew Terésa would respect my wishes and not touch Sookie so I held my hand up to stop them. I turned to Terésa, "We need to have a talk, Terésa dear."

She yelled at me, "No we don't, you just need to tell me why the hell I am here."

Oh my god, sometimes Terésa was a real bitch and I just wanted to bend her over my knee and teach her what happens to disobedient children. I lost control of myself for a second because I jumped up, grabbed her and whisked her down into the basement. I slapped the cuffs around her arms in what she called my fuck harness. She screamed at me some more, "You better fucking let me go right now, Eric!"

I just laughed at her; it was funny for her to think she could order me around. I looked at her, and felt my resolve begin to fall, it had been far too long since I had taken Terésa, and my body craved it. I walked behind her and smacked her ass hard with my hand. She yelped and it just made my problems worse. She kept yelling, "How dare you, Eric, we are not playing this game again."

She yanked at the chains of the harness and then they broke and she launched herself at me. She was straddling my body with hers as she leaned really close to my face, "How do you like this?"

I smirked at her as I slammed her over so that I was on top of her. She looked a bit fearful for a second, and then it changed to lust in her eyes and I couldn't help but taunt her. I pushed my knee in between hers and her legs began to spread apart, making her dress slide up. It went all the way up to her hips before I moved my leg, and I admired what could now be seen. I knew she felt vulnerable with her bottom half bare and shown to me, and the dress was too tight for her to just shimmy it back down. I grinned at her, "I like this just fine, Terésa."

She surprised me by yanking my head down to meet her lips. She wanted me apparently, and I wasn't going to deny her what she wanted. She whispered, "God I have missed you."

I grinned from ear to ear, "Oh, I have miss you too Terésa."

She pushed me away for the moment as she asked, "Now what did I have to come here for?"

I felt the pain of what I was about to tell her display across my face, "Godric has gone missing."

Her mouth fell open, "What? How could that have happened?"

I said, "No one knows, that's why we have to go to Dallas to find him. And you are probably the best bet we have because well you're a witch with a blood bond with him."

She seemed to accept the answer, even though I knew she wasn't ready to face him just yet. I would rather her be able to face him and be angry at him, then to not be able to face him at all. She nodded to me, "When do we leave?"

I said, "During the day tomorrow." She nodded to it all, but then I spoke again, "And I don't know who taught you that humans are just food, but you will never say that again, especially in front of Sookie."

She nodded and showed her fangs to me. I felt the arousal rising even higher, if at all possible. I grinned at her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you sweetheart, I'll take you right here."

She closed her mouth and adjusted her dress and walked back up the stairs to where everyone was.

I couldn't believe she had just walked out, now I was left with a huge problem and no Terésa. I growled to myself, "Fucking witch," as I ventured back up the stairs as well.


	12. My Beautiful Terésa

**Godric POV**

After that night, I don't quite think I was ever the same. I felt what humans described as the word depressed. Terésa had been my world, my everything. I could still think back to the night we had taken her. I had made it apparent before we had even gone into the cell that she would be mine; her scent had intoxicated me even from outside. Turning her had been more than just having a witch who could help Eric, it had become about me, and making her want me.

I threw myself out of my thoughts; they were going to kill me if I kept this up. Hell, they were already starting to. I dreamed of her, of her long black hair, of her blue-grey eyes, of her innocent little face. The dreams were not much better for me, they plagued me too.

As the 90's rolled around, our relationship as a family only seemed worse. I took to a nest in Dallas, and I didn't come around Eric or Pam that much. It was still a tender wound that he had taken my Terésa.

I felt so broken since Terésa had left, and no one could fix me. I know Eric sensed my turmoil and pain; he frequently tried to help but to no avail. We still shared numerous phone calls though.

In 1999, Eric finally just asked me, over the phone, "Where is she?"

I grew silent, I hadn't thought he would ever think to ask me, "She is staying with a vampire family, she is fine. Stop worrying." All of the pain I had been harboring began to surface once more.

He sounded as concerned as he spoke to me, "Please, father, tell me where my sister is so that I might bring her back home to be with us."

I growled at him, hadn't he caused enough pain already, "No, you do not need to know where she is. You will leave her be, she is finally happy."

He fought me on this, "How can she be happy without us? I don't believe you father. I think you are just telling yourself that to help ease the pain."

I stopped talking for a moment, the blood tears running down my cheek, and then I spoke almost in a whisper, "Will you please just let it go Eric?" I had known he would say no, it was just how he was but I needed to ask anyway.

He scoffed, "No, she needs to come home to us."

I sighed, "I won't tell you, so drop it."

He did, for now. It wasn't our last conversation about Terésa though. He hung up the phone and I just collapsed onto my bed.

In 2000, my child made his bar more known to the entire public. I didn't think it was such a good idea, but he loved it so I stayed silent.

I called him one night, not being able to not talk to him; he was my child after all. The phone rang and I heard him reply, "Hello."

I said, "Hello Eric."

He asked, "You going to tell me where she is yet?"

I replied, "No, I'm not."

He hissed at me, "Just tell me, I promise you I will not go after her unless I have a dire reason."

I sighed, "Fine, but only if it is a dire reason, like she is in trouble, or one of us is."

He happily agreed to that, I knew he had an ulterior motive for agreeing so easily. "I promise you I won't."

I said, "She is at the home of the Vampire King of Mississippi. His name is Russell."

He seemed so happy when he spoke this time, "You know exactly where she is, but yet you having ran off to her, sweeping her off her feet and telling her how much you love her?"

I growled, "Eric, leave this conversation alone." I didn't like that he was bringing that up, that conversation was never to have happened.

He grew angry, "No, you love that girl, yet you are letting her off cohort with another man. What kind of vampire are you?"

I slammed the phone down, very pissed off. How could my child say that to me? I was so infuriated I decided I needed to go and teach him to respect what I said.

He was sitting in his chair, patiently waiting for it apparently as I ran into the room. He hadn't expected how bad my anger would be though because he was very surprised when I lifted him up off his feet and slammed him to the wall.

I hissed at him, "Why couldn't you just leave the topic alone? You never knew how to do that. I do not want to talk about Terésa anymore."

He growled back at me, "Why are you so damn closed in? We are vampires; just tell her how you feel father."

I screamed, "She hates me Eric, or have you forgotten that?"

He sighed, and I put him down. He seemed to be examining my face, and then I realized it must have still been stained from my bloody tears.

In 2006, we vampires had come out of the coffin so to speak, so the world knew we existed now. My child then told everyone what his club really was and vampires from all around flocked to it. He liked not having to hide anymore, I still didn't approve of the idea.

As the years began to pass, I still thought of Terésa and the words that Eric and I had exchanged. My mood grew even worse if at all possible, and my thoughts turned to suicide. I could atone for the things I had done and be free of this world, and my devilish vixen Terésa. I knew exactly where she was, but I couldn't just go after her.

It was 2008 when something pushed me even more to just die, the stupid religious nuts, I knew they would take great pleasure in making our lives miserable. I decided I would be a martyr for us, to let the religious ones kill me. I even went so far as to turn myself in to them, I honestly didn't think of anything else. I just thought of seeing the sun for the first time in two thousand years.

I sat in my prison cage in the basement of their church when I felt that my children were together once more. It saddened me even worse to know it; she had probably gone back to Eric.

I felt as he left her presence but then not even an hour later, they were back together. I felt my heart break a bit more, but then it turned to anger. I was so angry at Terésa for what she had done, too bad I was going to meet the sun and not be able to take it out on her.

As the night carried on though, her emotions kept changing. She was angry when she was first met with Eric's presence again, and then it changed to worry. Both Eric and Terésa's emotions were intense worry, and I began to think that maybe it was about me. I was sure my nest mates would think something had happened to me and they would contact my children.

I continued to tone in on their emotions as I lay in my prison. It made me crave my sweet Terésa even more, and I began to rethink my choice. I began to think maybe it wasn't worth it; maybe I should just talk to her again.

The thing that broke me though and solidified my choice was when I felt the extreme sexual tension between my two children. I shut off the connection and turned over to face the wall in my prison, I would die in two days.

* * *

**Just a little author note, I wrote another story that is called The Faerie Stepmother & The Hunter Prince. It is a Supernatural and True Blood crossover, if you like those shows, you should check it out.**


	13. Seeing Godric Again

**Terésa's POV:**

We boarded the plane the next day, well Sookie boarded it, we were loaded. We were all in our coffins because of the sun. I couldn't believe I had actually agreed to this, I knew I wanted to find Godric and make sure he was okay. When the plane landed, Sookie got off the plane and the driver of the car tried to kidnap her. Luckily, the sun had just gone down and we all popped out of our coffins. Bill ran to help Sookie, and she seemed very much shaken up. Eric grabbed my arm to lead me to the car, "We have to go."

We drove to the Hotel Carmilla, the vampire hotel in Dallas. We checked into our rooms, me with Eric, Bill shared a room with Sookie, and Jessica had an adjourning room with Bill's. I liked Jessica, even though she was Bill's progeny. We had basically come to the hotel so Sookie could put her stuff in the room. After that, we headed to the nest Godric lived with. We were met with a beautiful Spanish woman, who greeted us, "Hello, you must be here about Godric."

Then the strangest thing happened, she looked straight at me, "You must be Terésa."

I raised my eyebrow at her, how did she know who I was; I doubted Godric would have spoken of me, "Yes I am."

The woman shook my hand vigorously, "I'm Isabell, Godric's second in command."

I smiled at her, feeling a slight pang of jealousy, but buried it. Eric shook Isabel's hand, "I'm Eric."

Isabell grinned, "Oh, I've head lots about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

Isabell showed them to the meeting are where all the other vampires were. Isabell began, "We think the Fellowship of the Sun too Godric. Our plan is to send some of our humans in to check around for him."

Eric voiced in, "I want to send in the human I brought with me."

Isabell nodded, "She can go with my human, Hugo, they will be going tomorrow, towards sun down, just in case anything goes wrong."

I listened to all of this, and Isabell introduced us to Hugo, but when I shook his hand, visions played in my head. They were flashes, pieces that I couldn't quite make out. There was a vision of Godric in a dark place, one of a man coming at Sookie, one of the human Hugo talking to a very well dressed man. I didn't know what it meant so I stayed quiet, but Eric saw me tense up though. I knew he would question me later, when we were in our room alone. I just smiled and continued to listen to them. Isabell was talking when in walked Stan, and we all turned to look at him. Stan seemed to be investigating us, as he looked through our group.

He walked up to Eric, "You must be Eric, Godric's first child."

Eric nodded and then Stan turned his attention to me, "You must be the lovely Terésa, Godric only mentioned you once though, you really are quite beautiful."

Eric tensed up at Stan, he was obviously jealous that Stan was hitting on me. I inwardly laughed as I decided to mess with Eric's head. I giggled at Stan, "Thank you."

Stan said, "If you ever need anything, darling, all you need to do is ask."

I smiled widely at him and Eric grew even angrier. We bid our goodbyes and went back to the hotel. As soon as we were in our room, Eric let me have it, "What the hell was that?"

I smiled innocently, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Eric slammed me up against the wall, "You were practically all over Stan."

I made a pouty face, "Awe, is someone jealous?"

Eric grabbed my hands and slammed them above my head, whispering closely to my face, "I will make you regret that."

I frowned, "I'm sorry, Eric, now can you let me go?"

Eric sighed and released my hands and he walked over to the bed. I sat down next to him, "Do you think Godric is okay?"

Eric looked at me, "If he wasn't, we would have felt it."

I nodded and sat silently, and then Eric spoke up, "Terésa, why did you run away?"

I sighed, I didn't want to answer that, but I did, "Because Godric hates me."

Eric opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly, and then he said, "He doesn't hate you."

He then sprawled out on the bed and I took that to mean that he was done talking to me. I lay down next to him and we went into our day sleep. It was five when Eric woke me, "Sookie and Hugo are leaving now."

I made myself get up and walk out with Eric to the waiting area of the hotel. Hugo and Sookie were waiting there, but Bill wasn't there to tell Sookie goodbye which surprised me. Then I figured it was because he was so young so he was probably still asleep. The humans left and Eric turned to me, "They will find him, Terésa."

I nodded at him; he obviously knew I was worried and hurting. As soon as the sun went down, we still hadn't heard from the humans, so a group of us vampires were going to go to the church. We ran to the church, bursting inside. I followed Eric to where he said he smelled Sookie. Someone had locked her in the basement, so Eric broke the door open and entered. Both Sookie and Hugo were in here, along with a dead human. I saw the dead human and the visions came back to mind, and I realized that the human of Isabel's was the one who betrayed us. I would kill him for that, he had put everyone in danger, and had especially been responsible for the hurting of my maker.

As I was glancing at the man dead on the floor, I smelled the person who I was most afraid to face. Eric ran to Sookie's side, and I realized he really liked the human. It was sweet to watch because I had always known him to be so mean. Then from out of the shadows came the man who was the bane of my existence, and he just stared at me. Then he spoke, just one word and he had my world coming undone, "Terésa."


	14. The Irritating Terésa

**Eric's POV:**

We got on the plane the next day. I had commandeered Sookie to come with us, so she could help me find Godric. I was very happy that Terésa had actually came with us, I really wasn't sure is she was going to come with me. We were all in our coffins, boarded onto the plane like luggage.

When the plane landed, Sookie got off the plane; I could smell her scent leave. But then I could hear her panicked voice, something was happening, and I was worried about Sookie. Luckily, the sun had just gone down and we all popped out of our coffins. Bill ran to help Sookie, and she seemed very much shaken up. I was a bit angry that she clinged to Bill, he was so insignificant as a vampire and a man, I was a much better choice.

I grabbed Terésa's arm to lead her to the car, "We have to go."

We drove to the Hotel Carmilla, the vampire hotel in Dallas. We checked into our rooms, Terésa was stuck in a room with me, I had insisted.

Bill shared a room with Sookie, and Jessica had an adjourning room with Bill's. We had basically come to the hotel so Sookie could put her stuff in the room. After that, we headed to the nest Godric lived with. We were met with a beautiful Spanish woman, who greeted us, "Hello, you must be here about Godric."

Then something odd happened, she looked straight at Terésa, "You must be Terésa."

She raised her eyebrow at Isabel, how did she know who Terésa was. I doubted Godric would have spoken of her, he was very strict and quiet about Terésa because of his feelings for her. Terésa answered her, looking confused, "Yes I am."

The woman shook Terésa's hand vigorously, "I'm Isabell, Godric's second in command."

Terésa smiled at Isabell, but Terésa's face flashed a hint of anger when Isabell had mentioned being Godric's second in command.

I shook Isabel's hand, "I'm Eric."

Isabell grinned, "Oh, I've head lots about you. It's nice to finally meet you." I grinned from ear to ear at the idea that she had heard lots about me, I liked that I was well known.

Isabell showed them to the meeting are where all the other vampires were. Isabell began, "We think the Fellowship of the Sun too Godric. Our plan is to send some of our humans in to check around for him."

I voiced in, "I want to send in the human I brought with me." I figured sending Sookie was a good idea, because she could send a message to say if she got into any trouble. Plus, she could read any of the people in the church's heads.

Isabell nodded, "She can go with my human, Hugo, they will be going tomorrow, towards sun down, just in case anything goes wrong."

Terésa listened to all of this, and Isabell introduced us to Hugo, but when Terésa shook his hand, her face went blank for a moment and then she tensed a bit. I figured she had to have seen a vision of something when she had touched him.

Isabell was talking when in walked Stan, and we all turned to look at him. Stan seemed to be investigating us, as he looked through our group.

He walked up to me, "You must be Eric, Godric's first child."

I nodded and then Stan turned his attention to Terésa, "You must be the lovely Terésa, Godric only mentioned you once though, you really are quite beautiful." I was irritated that he was so forward with Terésa; I still felt that I owned her in a way.

I tensed up at Stan, I wanted Stan to stop hitting on Terésa, she was mine. Terésa giggled at Stan, "Thank you." I felt my hands clench up as she giggled, she was flirting back and it infuriated me.

Stan said, "If you ever need anything, darling, all you need to do is ask."

She smiled widely at him and I grew even angrier. We bid our goodbyes and went back to the hotel. As soon as we were in our room, I let her have it, "What the hell was that?"

She just smiled innocently, "I don't know what you are talking about."

I slammed her up against the wall, "You were practically all over Stan." She was doing this on purpose and I knew it, I would make her pay for her little game.

She made a pouty face, "Awe, is someone jealous?"

I grabbed her hands and slammed them above her head, whispering closely to her face, "I will make you regret that." I wanted so bad to take her again, it had been a bit since I had. She had me practically twitching at the idea, but I tried to remain calm.

She frowned, "I'm sorry, Eric, now can you let me go?"

I sighed and released her hands and I walked over to the bed. She sat down next to me, "Do you think Godric is okay?" I was sad to let her go without playing with her and making her beg for me.

I looked at her, "If he wasn't, we would have felt it." She was worried, it proved that she felt the same way he did for her. It was all over her face, why couldn't they just admit it to each other. I was tired of playing middle man for them.

She nodded and sat silently, and then I spoke up, "Terésa, why did you run away?" I hadn't wanted to ask, but I knew it would confirm what I thought.

She sighed, "Because Godric hates me."

I opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly, and then I said, "He doesn't hate you." I had almost just told her, but I hadn't because I knew how mad Godric would be if I did.

I then sprawled out on the bed and stopped talking. She lay down next to me and we went into our day sleep. It was five when I woke her, "Sookie and Hugo are leaving now."

She made herself get up and walk out with me to the waiting area of the hotel. Hugo and Sookie were waiting there, but Bill wasn't there to tell Sookie goodbye which surprised me. It did make me quite happy though, I would be the only one who would be saying goodbye to her. Sookie and Hugo left and I turned to her, "They will find him, Terésa."

She nodded at me; I knew she was worried and hurting. As soon as the sun went down, we still hadn't heard from the humans, so a group of us vampires were going to go to the church. We ran to the church, bursting inside. Terésa followed me to where I smelled Sookie. Someone had locked her in the basement, so I broke the door open and entered. I was so worried about Sookie, I wouldn't admit to anyone but I really did like that girl.

Both Sookie and Hugo were in here, along with a dead human. Terésa just seemed to be staring at the dead human on the floor as she seemed to be trying to piece something together.

I could smell Godric's scent in this room, but I didn't seem him yet because I was so focused on getting to Sookie. She looked very afraid and I was even more worried about what had happened to her.

I ran to Sookie's side, and I really realized I was falling for this girl. Then from out of the shadows came Godric and he just stood still and stared at Terésa. Then he spoke, just one word, "Terésa."

I knew he would cling to her first. I could see all the pain in his eyes from seeing Terésa again, and it looked to be crushing in from the inside.


	15. The Secrets Out

**Teresa POV:**

I didn't even know if I would be able to take being around him. I was still in love with him and still felt that he hated me. When I saw him though, it was like there was no anger left in me. I responded to him, "Godric."

We stood frozen for a moment, as if we had just seen each other for the first time. Eric said, "We have to get you out of here, Godric."

Godric just nodded and he grabbed my hand to pull me with them. Direct contact was the easiest way for me to see things from a person, and I saw that Godric had given himself to these people. Watching that scene play in my head had me more pissed off than I had ever been. How could he do that to us, just die and leave us, I wouldn't let this subject go though, later I would tell him how I felt about it. We were almost out when the religious people caught them. They were insistent on watching Godric burn, but Eric offered himself instead. I wouldn't take this though, I ran up to the reverend and yanked him up by his throat, "You will let my family go."

Steve, the reverend, said, "You are all monsters that deserve to die. How young were you when they took you and made you a demon creature?"

I laughed at him, this man knew nothing about me, "I was eighteen and scheduled to be burned at the stake by your Catholic church. They thought I was a witch, so as far as my life, they saved me and gave me the power to punish religious nut jobs like you."

Steve actually looked a bit scared now and tried to squirm away from the grip I had on his throat and I just chuckled at him. Godric yelled, "Enough, Teresa, put him down."

I glared at him and dropped the reverend. Godric said, "We will take our leave now and there will be no bloodshed."

I helped Eric with the chains that covered him and helped him to his feet. We all walked out and went back to Godric's nest. Godric sat at the front of the hall greeting everyone when they welcomed him back. I stood far away and watched everything; we still weren't talking to each other. Eric approached me, "You should talk to him, Teresa."

I glanced at my brother and then shook my head, "No, I can't."

Eric sighed and walked away from me, but then that human that came with Eric walked up, "Are you going to tell him how you feel?"

I turned to stare at the human in disbelief, how the hell had she known that. I hissed at her and she ran away like a scared dog. As soon as I did though, I heard a stern voice ring out, "Teresa, enough."

I glared at my maker, I wasn't a child and I didn't deserve to be treated like one. As Godric chastised me, a human walked in and said, "This is from Steve Newlin," and he pushed the button on the bomb he was wearing. I lay on the ground, groaning because pieces of silver were no stuck in my body. I had to admit I felt a bit guilty, if Godric and I hadn't been fighting, I could have stopped the blast. I fought to sit up and look around, the place was in shambles, and many vampires were hurt. I frantically glanced around the room for Godric, and I finally found him and he was okay, I was so relieved.

Eric had a few pieces of silver stuck in his chest, but he convinced Sookie to suck it out. I really couldn't believe she had fallen for that, he just wanted some of his blood in her so he had claim to her too. Godric stood up, "Everyone head to the Hotel Carmilla, they are making accommodations for us."

I followed Eric and Sookie to the hotel, and since we already had rooms, we didn't have to do anything. It was getting close to sunrise when I felt the pull of my day sleep and excused myself upstairs. I had just put my head on the pillow in the bed I shared with Eric, when he frantically came flying in, "Come quick to the roof, Teresa," and he was gone.

I sighed as I got up, I really was tired but I could fight it. I sped up to the roof and there stood Godric by the edge. It scared the ever loving hell out of me. I screamed, "What the hell is going on?"

Eric smugly said, "Yes, Godric, do explain to Teresa what you are doing."

Godric sighed, "I need to atone for my mistakes and misdeeds, so I have decided to meet the sun."

I couldn't believe what he was saying, "Then you go to church, you don't kill yourself."

Godric sighed, "It's what I need to do, now I want you both back inside now."

I stood my ground, "No, Godric, not without you. I'll fry right here next to you."

Godric growled at me and looked to Eric, "Take her inside, Eric."

Eric shook his head no and Godric sighed, "Don't make me say it Eric."

Eric's blood tears fell down his face as Godric spoke his next words, "As your maker, I command that you take Teresa and go inside."

Eric stood to do what he said but I had other things in mind as I spoke, "Vos mei controlare lamia. Intra cubiculum tuum ambulabis et pergens ad alias dicam. (You are mine to control vampire. You will go inside and go directly to your room until I say otherwise.)"

Eric was still trying to round me up and make me go, but Godric sped past us inside. Eric stared at me, "You are going to be in so much trouble when he finds out."

I just shrugged; I didn't care, as long as he was safe. The only problem was Sookie was staring straight at me, but Eric said, "Sookie, you didn't see anything, do you understand me?"

Sookie nodded to Eric, and then we ran inside. I knew I had to face Godric so I walked to his room and opened the door. As soon as I was in, I was slammed against the door, "You used your necromancy on me? You never told us you could even do necromancy; you said it was your sister that could."

I was actually frightened, he looked extremely pissed off at me and I just let him hold me there. I didn't fight, I was too afraid of what he might do.


	16. Naughty Child

**Godric POV:**

I couldn't believe that she had actually showed up with Eric. I didn't even know if I would be able to take being around her. I was still in love with her and still felt that she betrayed me by leaving me for my child. When she saw me though, her face actually lit up. I called to her, "Teresa."

We stood frozen for a moment, as if we had just seen each other for the first time. Eric was the one who broke the silence, "We have to get you out of here, Godric."

I just nodded and I grabbed Teresa's hand to pull her with us. When I touched her, her face showed pain, but she didn't say anything to me, so I figured it was nothing.

We were almost out when the religious people caught us. They were insistent on watching me burn now, I mean I had offered myself to them. But Eric offered himself instead, always the martyr he was. Teresa apparently didn't like the idea though because she ran up to the reverend and yanked him up by his throat, "You will let my family go."

Steve, the reverend, said, "You are all monsters that deserve to die. How young were you when they took you and made you a demon creature?"

She laughed at him, a cold cruel laugh, "I was eighteen and scheduled to be burned at the stake by your Catholic church. They thought I was a witch, so as far as my life, they saved me and gave me the power to punish religious nut jobs like you."

Steve actually looked a bit scared now and tried to squirm away from the grip she had on his throat and I worried for Teresa as she held him. I yelled, "Enough, Teresa, put him down."

She glared at me and dropped the reverend. I had obviously pissed her off by telling her what to do. I said, "We will take our leave now and there will be no bloodshed."

Teresa helped Eric with the chains that covered him and helped him to his feet. It irritated me that she was right there helping him. We all walked out and went back to my nest. I sat at the front of the hall greeting everyone when they welcomed me back, I still felt out of place here. Teresa stood far away and watched everything; we still weren't talking to each other. I could see her watching me as I watched her. Eric approached her, "You should talk to him, Teresa."

She glanced at Eric and then shook her head, "No, I can't."

Eric sighed and walked away from her, but then Sookie walked up, "Are you going to tell him how you feel?"

She turned to stare at the human in disbelief. Teresa hissed at her and she ran away like a scared dog. As soon as she did though, I spoke up, "Teresa, enough."

She glared at me; we obviously still had a lot of work to do. As I chastised her, a human walked in and said, "This is from Steve Newlin," and he pushed the button on the bomb he was wearing.

Teresa lay on the ground, groaning because pieces of silver were now stuck in her body. As the bomb went off, all I thought of was Teresa, and making sure she was safe. I pulled myself up and glanced at the area Teresa had been and she looked alright, only a few pieces of silver in her. I sighed, glad that she was okay, and watched as she glanced at me. I knew she had been checking to see if I was okay.

Eric had a few pieces of silver stuck in his chest, but he convinced Sookie to suck it out. I laughed at the display, that human was a dense piece of work to fall for that. I stood up, "Everyone head to the Hotel Carmilla, they are making accommodations for us."

Teresa followed Eric and Sookie to the hotel, and since they already had rooms, they went straight to them. It was getting close to sunrise when I saw Teresa excuse herself upstairs.

I had walked to the roof and stood on the edge, overlooking the city. Eric came out to check on me and saw what I was doing. He didn't even give me a chance to talk before he took off. I knew he was going to get Teresa, to tell her what I was doing. I felt her coming to the roof, and I sighed.

She sped up to the roof and she stared at me by the edge. It looked to be scaring the ever loving hell out of her. She screamed, "What the hell is going on?"

Eric smugly said, "Yes, Godric, do explain to Teresa what you are doing."

I sighed, "I need to atone for my mistakes and misdeeds, so I have decided to meet the sun."

She couldn't believe what I was saying, "Then you go to church, you don't kill yourself."

I sighed, Eric just had to go get her, "It's what I need to do, now I want you both back inside now."

She stood her ground as she spoke, which left my mind reeling, "No, Godric, not without you. I'll fry right here next to you."

I growled at her and looked to Eric, "Take her inside, Eric."

Eric shook his head no and I sighed, "Don't make me say it Eric."

Eric's blood tears fell down his face as I spoke my next words, "As your maker, I command that you take Teresa and go inside." He looked pained that I had actually said it, but I had to do it to keep her safe.

Eric stood to do what I said but she had other things in mind as she spoke, "Vos mei controlare lamia. Intra cubiculum tuum ambulabis et pergens ad alias dicam. (You are mine to control vampire. You will go inside and go directly to your room until I say otherwise.)" When I heard her begin to speak Latin, I could not even describe the anger that I felt. I couldn't believe she was using her magic on me.

Eric was still trying to round her up and make her go, but I sped past them inside.

She knew she had to face me so she walked to my room and opened the door. Her magic had worn off when I entered my room, and now I was just unbelievably pissed. I could feel her presence coming, and was going to pounce on her when she was in the door. As soon as she was in, I slammed her against the door, "You used your necromancy on me? You never told us you could even do necromancy; you said it was your sister that could."

She actually looked frightened, I knew I looked extremely pissed off and she just let me hold her there. She didn't fight, she was too afraid of what I might do was my guess. And boy did a lot of devious thoughts flow through my head as I stared at her, pinned to the door.


	17. The Big Fight

**Teresa POV:**

I really was terrified of him right now and I couldn't seem to speak. Then I yelled, "I couldn't let you die!"

Godric got in my face, "Why the fuck do you care? You left me for Eric!"

I flinched at his anger and then I got pissed at him. How dare he get so angry with me, he was the one who had chosen not to see me. I growled as I fought against him and flung him backwards to the ground, "You decided not to see me!"

Godric jumped up and flung me back against the wall, "You chose my fucking child over me!"

I fought against his hold on me and knocked him backwards, "You sound like a jealous lover."

I guess I stunned him because he didn't move, so I went to walk out. He slammed me to the door, face first, and he yanked my hair so he could see my face. He hissed in my ear, "I was never your lover because I've never fucked you, unlike my child."

He spun me around and slammed me back to the door, "So I suggest you watch your mouth."

I leaned in closer to his face, "And if I don't?"

The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I felt my world spin as I got the one thing I had craved for centuries and he went to pull away, but I wasn't having it. I had waited too damn long for this so I yanked his head back to mine and he groaned into the kiss. He eventually pried his lips away from mine and I cried at the loss. He smirked as he stared at me, "I have wanted to do that for so long."

I laughed and felt sad of the way we had been living, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were in love with me?"

Godric frowned, "I don't know, I was stupid. I do love you Teresa; I always have, ever since I met you."

I yelled, "Shut up and just take me now, Godric."

He leaned back in to kiss me and I shoved him backwards and fell on top of him. His tongue pushed at my lips, asking for entrance into my mouth and I opened my lips and met his tongue with my own. We fought for control as we rolled around on the floor, never parting our lips. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that startled us and his fang poked my lips and I moaned softly. Then the knock occurred again and we heard Eric's voice, "Father, I need to talk to you, are you in? I'm going to come in."

I panicked slightly and whispered, "Cataracta (Lock)," as I pointed at the door.

Eric tried to open it and couldn't so he walked away for now. I grabbed Godric and yanked his lips back to mine. I felt him grin as we kissed and he began to strip off my clothes, letting his fingers slide gently across tender spots. He then began to kiss my neck and lick it, and I could feel myself coming undone, no one had ever made me feel this way. Then he sank his fangs into my neck and I felt my body begin to quiver, I needed him and I needed him now. He rubbed the blood from my neck all over his lips and then he claimed my lips in a kiss.

He pulled back and smirked at me, "I'm going to enjoy this."

I raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he was going to do and he said, "Close your eyes."

I shook my head vigorously no and he smirked as he said, "As your maker, I command you to close your eyes."

I growled at him as my eyes obediently closed as per his demand, and then I felt his tongue going along my inner thigh and I jerked upwards. He chuckled as his tongue found its destination and my body reacted to him, almost as if thrusting upwards toward his hungry mouth. He continued to flick his tongue across my nub and lick up all the moisture from me, but when I felt his fang scrape along my sensitive nib, I snapped. I grabbed his face from between his legs and brought him to my face, "You better fuck me now."

Godric didn't have to be told twice and he flung his pants down and without warning, slammed into me. I screamed loudly and then felt how connected we were now, this was a feeling I had always been missing. He began to move inside me and I clung to him, meeting his movements with ones of my own. He used his vampire speed to go faster and faster, and then he would slow down, and then speed up again. He was playing with me and I growled at him. He smiled, "Don't like when I play with you? You know you love it."

I groaned as he continued his game, then I felt myself start to tense up meaning my climax was coming. As it grew closer, I couldn't help my need to bite and as he pushed me hard over the edge, I sank my teeth into his neck. He groaned loudly as I tasted his blood and as my climax rippled through me, my body clenched tightly on him. He looked to be trying to hold it back but he couldn't as he went over and collapsed on top of me. I looked up at him on top of me and he grinned from ear to ear, "I love you, Teresa."

I smiled back at him, "I love you too, Godric. I am yours."

He asked, curious, "Mine? Just mine? You want that?"

I nodded as I kissed him deeply, "I have always wanted you."

He said, "I love that you said that."

He stood up and pulled his pants back up to his waist and then he pulled me to my feet. He said, "I love the fun we just had, but there is still something we need to discuss."

I asked shyly, "What is that?"

Godric sighed, "You shouldn't have used your magic, it could get you in trouble."

I was a bit worried by what he meant by that, "What do you mean?"

He said, "Well Eric and I know all about you, but it's out secret. That human, Sookie, if she tells someone, you could be in a lot of trouble, in a lot of different ways."

I frowned, "I didn't think, I just wanted you safe, Godric."

He nodded, "I know, but we need to get ahold of this situation so it doesn't come back to hurt you."

I nodded at him and he said, "Let's go to bed now, we will figure everything out when night comes around."

I jumped into the bed and he crawled into the bed with me, yanking me to his side to sleep.


	18. Eruptions

**Godric POV:**

I was so pissed off at her and I couldn't quite forgive her for everything just yet, even if I did love her. She yelled, "I couldn't let you die!"

I got in my face, "Why the fuck do you care? You left me for Eric!" My anger just came out; I couldn't seem to hold it back when it came to what she did.

She flinched at my anger and then she got pissed. She seemed to do a complete turnaround on her emotions; she went from upset to angry now. She growled as she fought against me and flung me backwards to the ground, "You decided not to see me!"

I wouldn't have her having power over me and trying to dominate me, I jumped up and flung her back against the wall, "You chose my fucking child over me!"

She fought against my hold on her and knocked me backwards, "You sound like a jealous lover."

As she said those words, I felt my temper explode. I stood still for a moment, but when she tried to walk out, I snapped. I slammed her to the door, face first, and I yanked her hair so I could see her face. I hissed in her ear, "I was never your lover because I've never fucked you, unlike my child." Her in this position did wonders to me, my anger almost left as I thought of all the things I could do to her like this, with her bent to my will.

I spun her around and slammed her back to the door, "So I suggest you watch your mouth."

She leaned in closer to my face, "And if I don't?"

I couldn't even begin to describe what went through my head that caused me to do this next thing. I just knew I had waited too damn long without it. I suddenly brought my lips to hers, and she was obviously startled by it.

This was the most amazing feelings I had felt in all my years of being alive, I couldn't believe I had never made myself kiss her. It was everything I needed to fill the gaps in my life, and I knew I had been a fool. I went to pull away from her so I could look upon her wonderful face again, but she would not let me pull away from her. She was apparently enjoying herself, as was I as she yanked me closer and I groaned into the kiss. I eventually pried my lips away from hers and she cried out at the loss. I smirked as I stared at her, "I have wanted to do that for so long."

She laughed at my revelation, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were in love with me?"

I frowned, "I don't know, I was stupid. I do love you Teresa; I always have, ever since I met you." I had been such an idiot to not tell her, to not have the chance to taste those sweet lips of hers.

She yelled, "Shut up and just take me now, Godric."

Those words set a fire inside me and I wanted nothing more than to take her right now and make her mine. I leaned back in to kiss her and she shoved me backwards and fell on top of me. My tongue pushed at her lips, asking for entrance into her delicious mouth and she opened her lips and met my tongue with her own. We fought for control as we rolled around on the floor, never parting our lips. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that startled us and my fang poked her lips and she moaned softly. Her moan had me going again and I almost didn't want to stop, damn whoever was at the door, they could listen to me make her scream if they wanted for all I cared. Then the knock occurred again and we heard Eric's voice, "Father, I need to talk to you, are you in? I'm going to come in."

She panicked slightly and whispered, "Cataracta (Lock)," as she pointed at the door.

Eric tried to open it and couldn't so he walked away for now. She grabbed me and yanked my lips back to hers. I grinned as I kissed her and began to tear off her clothes as quickly as I could without tearing them. I was sure to let my fingers glide across all of her most tender and delicate areas. She moaned as I traced her body with my fingers. I then began to kiss her neck and lick it, and I could feel her coming undone. Then I sank my fangs into her neck and I felt her body begin to quiver. I loved how much her body seemed to crave me and want me to take her, to claim her. I rubbed the blood from her neck all over my lips and then I claimed her lips in a kiss.

I pulled back and smirked at her, "I'm going to enjoy this."

She raised an eyebrow, unsure of what I was going to do and I said, "Close your eyes."

She shook her head vigorously no and I smirked as I said, "As your maker, I command you to close your eyes."

She growled at me as her eyes obediently closed as per my demand, and then my tongue went along her inner thigh and she jerked upwards. I chuckled as my tongue found its destination and her body reacted to me, almost as if thrusting upwards toward my hungry mouth. I continued to flick my tongue across her nub and licked up all the moisture from her, but when she felt my fang scrape along her sensitive nib, she snapped. I loved the way I could make her react; it was the greatest thing in the world for me. She grabbed my face from between her legs and brought me to her face, "You better fuck me now."

I didn't have to be told twice as I flung my pants down and without warning, slammed into her. I swear it was I felt what heaven was like while inside her. She was everything to me; she always had been since I met her. She screamed loudly and I felt myself loving her even more. She was so amazing, and she was finally mine. We were so connected and it felt like our skin was almost electric, it was a strange feeling. I began to move inside her and she clung to me, meeting my movements with ones of her own. I used my vampire speed to go faster and faster, and then I would slow down, and then speed up again. I was playing with her and she growled at me. I smiled, "Don't like when I play with you? You know you love it."

She groaned as I continued his game, then I felt her start to tense up meaning her climax was coming. As it grew closer, she couldn't help but bite and as I pushed her hard over the edge, she sank her teeth deep into my neck. I groaned loudly as she tasted my blood and as her climax rippled through her, her body clenched tightly on me. I was trying to hold it back but I couldn't as I went over and collapsed on top of her. She looked up at me on top of her and I grinned from ear to ear, "I love you, Teresa."

She smiled back at me, "I love you too, Godric. I am yours." Hearing those words had me besides myself; I had waited so long to hear that from her.

I asked, curious, "Mine? Just mine? You want that?"

She nodded as she kissed me deeply, "I have always wanted you."

I said, "I love that you said that."

I stood up and pulled my pants back up to my waist and then I pulled her to her feet. I said, "I love the fun we just had, but there is still something we need to discuss."

She asked shyly, "What is that?"

I sighed, "You shouldn't have used your magic, it could get you in trouble."

She was a bit worried by what I meant by that, "What do you mean?"

I said, "Well Eric and I know all about you, but it's out secret. That human, Sookie, if she tells someone, you could be in a lot of trouble, in a lot of different ways."

She frowned, "I didn't think, I just wanted you safe, Godric."

I nodded, "I know, but we need to get ahold of this situation so it doesn't come back to hurt you."

She nodded at me and I said, "Let's go to bed now, we will figure everything out when night comes around."

She jumped into the bed and I crawled into the bed with her, yanking her to my side to sleep. This was absolute perfection here; I finally had something that would make my life worth living.


	19. Note

I will be taking down my stories and doing some revamping to them. If you have favorited my story or are on the alert list, then keep an eye out for when i repost the stories. It will have the same title probably so just look for it again. I hope to get more followers and more reviews for all my stories. i will leave them up for a few days before i delete them all and begin reposting. I am doing this simply so people can see this note and know what is going on. I think this may even help me complete some of the stories that i have long since neglected.

Mistress Loki.


End file.
